


Тонкий намек

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фассбендер месяцами пытается закадрить МакЭвоя и терпит на этом поприще крах, потому что МакЭвой дубовый, как шкаф, и все тонкие ухаживания в глаза не замечает. Всё меняется, когда в дело вмешивается бодрый руководитель Маккуин, которому надоело на это смотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкий намек

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Написано по заявке "Майкл/Джеймс или Джеймс/Майкл, бонусом Стив Маккуин. Дьявольски интеллигентный Фассбендер месяцами пытается закадрить МакЭвоя и терпит на этом поприще крах, потому что МакЭвой дубовый, как шкаф, и все тонкие ухаживания в глаза не замечает. Всё меняется, когда в дело вмешивается бодрый руководитель Маккуин, которому надоело на это смотреть." на X-men: RPS Kink Class.

\- Стив, это уже не смешно!

\- Погоди. Ты его в кино приглашал?

\- Да, на премьеру "Стыда".

\- А он?

\- А он мне стихи написал.

\- Что не так со стихами?

Фассбендер молча протягивает телефон со следующей СМС-кой:

_пришел в кино,_   
_а там твой пенис._   
_ты, что ли,_   
_хоть предупреждай._

"Приколист, " с неудовольствием морщится МакКуин. "Весельчак У."

\- Знаешь, Майкл, наверное, кино для Джеймса - слишком тонкий намек.


End file.
